TDRPW: The Amazing Race Episode 1: Shake the Taco Tree
paz: Hi guys, it's me, Kody's biggest fan, hosting teh amazing race TDRPW! Yay. Here's our teams. (Rocker and Rocky walk out taxi) Rocker: Why pair me with the racist? Rocky: Cus Gary Busey said so. Rocker: So childish. Rocky: stfu (Garret and Ally walk out taxi) Ally: Hi <3 Garret: OMG...I hope there's cute guys <3 Ally: I agree bestie. Garret: Yay. (Chwiis and Milk walk out taxi) Chwiis: Please exit my swamp Milk. Milk: No. Chwiis: I'll go ogre on you if you do not. Milk: :O (Meta and Gary walk out taxi) Meta: H-h-hey Gary Gary: Hello. Meta: Scooby buddies ftw. Gary: Agreed. (RJ and Fiz walk out taxi) RJ: We should like blindside people on this show. Fiz: I tots agree, we can be like masterminds. RJ: OMG. Fiz: OMG. (Dark and Toast walk out taxi) Toast: Here comes the Toast Man! Dark: I'm too Max Goof to have a nickname. Toast: K. Dark: Let's just play soccer with these teams. Toast: *puts on shoes* (Heo and JRO walk out taxi) Heo: Yo. JRO: Dude we got this I trained so much, I changed to only 50 Hershey's per day. Heo: And I changed to Taco Bell only 4 times a week. JRO: Cool. (GO and Bat walk out taxi) GO: Bat that's a gay walk. Bat: Shut up you're so childesh. GO: YOU APOLOGIZE. NOOOOOOOW. Bat: Ugh. r00d. (Chip and Rimie walk out taxi) Rimie: My socks will make me rise, and rise, to the winner! Chip: Please be quiet. Rimie: No. Chip: Keep calm and love my OC's. (Heather and Aqua walk out taxi) Aqua: I loved that Ariana Grande song in the taxi. Heather: Yay me too. Aqua: <3 ily Heather: Thanks. (Grass and Ethan walk out taxi) Grass: *staring at Ethan, motionless* Ethan: Um, hello. Grass: Yo. Ethan: Um...okay.. Spaz: Hi. Everyone: Hello. Spaz: Welcome to TDRPW Amazing Race. Chwiis: Swamp. Garret: <3 JRO: *munch, munch* Rocky: *shoving fried chicken down Rocker's throat* Rocker: Racist bitch. Spaz: The race begins in 3..2..1! (Everyone runs to a clue station) CLUE: You all must race to the airport for a flight to Mexico! There will be 6 spots on flight 1 and 5 spots on flight 2! Like go you niggers. Rocker: Ugh. Heo: YES MEXICO! Aqua: stfu before Annabelle gets you. (Everyone runs off) GO: WE GET TAXI NOW. Bat: Stop screaming. GO: SHH. *calls for taxi* YOU COME NOW!!! Ally: Garret what do we do? Garret: Suck? Ally: Sounds fun but no, we like need a taxi! (Ally and Garret jump in taxi) Toast: *running with Dark* These soccer shoes are great for running! Dark: ikr Milk: *asking citizen* Chwiis: Stop Milk. *walks to citizen* GET OUT MAH SWAMP! Citizen: *faints* JRO: *running, and stops, panting* Slow...down... Heo: ... *whistles for taxi and drags JRO inside* Fiz: Let's like rob a car. RJ: Gross, Dreamz. Fiz: Ooh there's a Sadie-licious car! *runs in taxi with RJ* (Airport) Rimie and Chip: *carried by Rimie's socks and gently placed in line* Toast and Team: *runs inside* Rocky: *outside* C'mon black boi. Rocker: stfu I'm not even black. Rocky: :O Rocker and Rocky: *runs inside* Meta: Come on Gary! Gary: *at front with Meta* One more step.. (They get trampled by Heather/Aqua, Chwiis/Milk, and Ethan/Grass) Meta: Yikes! Gary: Yikes indeed. (Chip/Rimie, Toast/Team, Rocker/Rocky, Heather/Aqua, Chwiis/Milk, and Ethan/Grass get on first flight) Heather: Amazing race here we go. (RJ/Fiz, Meta/Gary, GO/Bat, Heo/JRO, and Garret/Ally are outside waiting) Heo: This sucks, man! Ally: Please shut up. RJ: Yay Ally! Garret: :D Heo: Quiet, girl! Fiz: Good comeback Heo great way to represent Mexicans *roll eyes* JRO: Dude calm down. Fiz: Don't look at me pls I'll get infected. (The first flight lands in Mexico, as the second flight starts) Aqua: Heather, come pls! *runs* Heather: Can I be mod Aqua: No.. Grass: Ethan hurry boi Ethan: I am.. Chwiis: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP! *pushes everyone and bumps into someone* Windini: Hello. Chwiis: Irrelevant. Windini: *hands clue to Chwiis* CLUE: You must race to a Mexican Island. Chwiis: Gross very Jewish Chip: Move it, ya fruit loop dingeses! Aqua: So unoriginal. Chip: *gets clue* Swim! Rocky: Thanks for telling us the answer, retard. (Everyone is seen swimming to an island, where there is a container of clues) Milk: *reaches shore and reads clue* CLUE: You must shake your designated Taco Tree and find your next clue to the pitstop. (The second flight lands) Gary: Lets go Shaggy! *runs* Heo: Come on JRO lets- Windini: *slaps Heo* Heo: Hey! Windi? Windini: That's what you get for having the wiki invade MLP! Anyways, I don't want to give you the clue but it's my job. *hands clue* RJ: Like. *gets clue* Fiz: Is the hidden immunity idol clue? RJ: Possibly, hm, an island..there's one! We found the idol! Fiz: OMG. GO: HURRY BEFORE I EAT YOU NOW *swims* Ugh Asians can't swim. RJ: Offensive. Toast: Hm. Toast: *throws a piece of toast at tree and a clue comes out* Dark: *catches* CLUE: The pitstop is full of Heo food and has a beautiful bathroom. Toast: TACO BELL. *runs* Heather: *clue lands on head* Ow! Aqua: Come on! (Everyone reaches island) JRO: That was so exhausting! Ally: Stop complaining! Having your weight used as a boat is not exhausting! Hmph! Garret: *sucking tree* Bat: Disterbing GO: *disturbing Rocky: *shakes tree and catches clue* (Taco Bell) Toast and Dark: *runs to Spaz* Spaz: Hi. Toast: hi Spaz: You are Team #1. Dark: I'm too Max Goof to not be first. (Aqua/Heather and Rocky/Rocker runs inside Taco Bell) Spaz: Aqua and Heather you are team #2! Rocky and Rocker are team #3! (Back to island) Ally: *sticks chopsticks in tree* This is hard.. Heo and JRO: *eating tacos in taco tree* GO: WE GO NOW! *snatches clue from tree* Milk: *finds clue* Yes! Fiz: This next clue is hard.. RJ: Agreed we need safety for tribal council! Fiz: I found it! Ethan: Me too! Grass: Interesting, child. Ethan: ... (Taco Bell) GO: *runs inside with Bat* Spaz: You uglies are #4. Bat: Yay! Milk and Chwiis: *barge in* Spaz: #5. And Chwiis something seems handsome about you but I hate gay people so I'm not gay RJ and Fiz: *runs in* YAY! Spaz: #666 jk 6. Grass: *runs in carrying Ethan* Spaz: #7 bitches (Mexican Island) Heo: *choking* Bad taco *spits out clue* Meta: Yikes! *digging through tree* Gary: *throwing rocks at tree but it lands on head* Bummer. Chip: *jumps up tree and grabs clue* (Taco Bell) Heo and JRO: *walks inside* Spaz: Hello team #8. Chip and Rimie: *runs inside* Spaz: #9. It's down to Meta/Gary and Ally/Garret! (Outside, Ally/Garret and Meta/Gary are running) Meta: *trips on Gary* YIKES! Ally and Garret: *runs inside* Garret: YAY! Spaz: TEAM NUMBER 10! Meta and Gary: *walks inside, and sighs* Spaz: Meta, Gary, I'm sorry, you are the first team eliminated from the race. Gary: Aw yankeedoodle.